I'll Freeze with You
by BwayBaePonine
Summary: It's been a long time since Jack Frost last saw Elsa, but one day he accidentally dropped by Arendelle and finds Elsa again, who is still a little recentful. Time will give them several challenges that will define the destiny of Arendelle and test them and their feelings for each other.
1. Discover

Not so far of Arendelle, there was the magic guardian Jack Frost, who was going over some kindgoms flying with his cane, he was having so much fun while he was flying. Not too much time passed, when he arrived to the North Mountain, of Arendelle, of course.

Soon, he had great memories, beautiful memories and with it, regrets.

"Elsa" he said to himself.

While he gone over the Mountain and remembered that fearful child with ice powers, there was something that called his attention, something found n that Mountain: a huge castle made of ice! curiosity and emotion took possession of him and then he dare entering to the silent castle. It was so big, so beautiful, so... frozen. He couldn't stop astonishing before the wonders of the castle. there was only _someone_ capable of doing something like that: Elsa… But how? The last time he saw her, she was a terrified child that didn't know hw to control her powers… Jack was shocked but he felt happy that finally Elsa knew how to control her powers to the point of doing majestic things. When he arrived to the end of the castle, he bent his nose, really confused.

There was a destroyed chandelier on the floor and huge pieces of destroyed ice. As if the castle had been attacked by someone. He got worried.

"Something happened here" he said "What could it be? Please...Elsa be alright"

And he decided to go out of the el castle arising with his cane. He saw lights in another castle to the other side crossing thee sea, it was Elsa's and Anna's to his knowledge so then, he went there asking himself if Elsa was there and also what was the reason of the celebration that was sat there.

The reason of the lights at the castle of the queen and the princess of Arendelle was for a very simple thing: today was a very special day for all the citizens of the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle. It was a year ago that the doors of the castle didn't close before the citizens and also it was the engagement party of Kristoff and princess Anna. All the kingdom was celebrating at the castle and outside of it.

Kristoff and Anna were dancing by the sound of music and they were smiling to each other completely in love looking into their eyes; Olaf was riding Sven playing innocently, and queen Elsa was smiling to her people. Children came close to her and she was playing with them showing her magic, the children were running and playing with huge smiles; all of them loved Elsa. When she had no more children arond her, Elsa approached to a window to see the sights and to think. She tried to pretend a smile but the truth was that inside she felt a little alone. True, she had Anna, Olaf and inclusive Kristoff, but Anna and Kristoff were going to marry and maybe they would stay away from her a little bit. And Olaf... was her best friend and he was always beside her, but she was a afraid that someday the little snowman would be tired of her company or would go to know the world and forget about her. She felt also alone because she didn't know anyone like her, she was the only one in Arendelle with powers and she had never known anyone else who had it, except for...Jack...but for years she hadn't known anything about her beloved guardian.

"Jack…. What has become of you?"

She kept staring at the window, nostalgic.

Jack didn't take so long arriving to the castle, he heard music and he surrounded the castle until he found a window to lean out. He saw a ball, beautiful ice statues, snowflakes (what made him smile because he remembered the nickname he used to use for Elsa)and a friendly snowman alive, that was Olaf; at the moment he saw it alive, Jack was surpried and couldn't stop staring at him. He saw how the friendly snowman approached to a ginger hair slim girl a blond strapping boy; he recognized the girl, Anna, Elsa's little sister, but he could not recognize the boy as he never saw him, he saw how both Anna and Kristoff stopped their dancing to stare at Olaf wh told them to stare at Elsa. When she saw her sister, Anna got too much worried and besides Olaf, she approached to Elsa to lift her mood after Anna kissed Kristoff's cheek. When Anna and Olaf arrived to Elsa they took her by the hands to dance with her, it seemed that they accomplished a little of their purpose because Elsa smiled. Jack, that couldn´t stop staring at Olaf anytime, saw all that happened and when he saw Elsa smiling, he felt something really special moving inside; suddenly the strange need of just seeing her and being with her took possession of his senses, he frightened at the beggining, but then, the fear disapear. There was nothing of that fearful child, that little girl he used to reunite with when her parents had gone to sleep to help her see the good things about her powers, that lonely girl that tear her sister apart because she was afraid of hurting her again thanks to her powers; now she was a beautiful woman, the queen of a beautiful place. He kept his sight on her.

Anna teased to Elsa while they where dancing, she smiled and step away from her sister to make a snowball with her powers and throw it to Anna's face. The two sisters laughed and hugged each other. Olaf joined to the hug as he adored hugs. Jack stayed surprised staring at Elsa.

"Wow Elsa you're beautiful"Jack murmured wondered.

The rest of the night, he looked at her, smiling, staring at her eyes, thinking of all her perfection.

When the party was over, everybody went away, the guests of other kingdoms went to their asigned rooms, Kristoff went to his room after leaving Sven on the barn, Olaf prowl all over the castle as usual, Anna went to her room to sleep, and Elsa went to her's. During all the party she couldn't stop thinking about all the loneliness she felt, the regrets and the things that might have been different but she was still pretendeding before everyone that the things were other way and she smiled to avoid raising suspicions to everyone, most of all, to her sister. Jack followed her and surrounded the castle looking for the window that could coincide with Elsa's room and he could find it.

When she arrived to her room Elsa erased her smile, the one that transformed to an afflicted face, then, she looked herself in the mirror and besides watching her reflection, she saw the image of Jack staring at her from the other side of the window. She immediatly surprised and she turned to confirm that what she saw was real and she wasn't going crazy, but before she could confirm what she saw, Jack hid therefor Elsa couldn't find him when she opened the window and she turned her face side by side.

She sighed and closed the window, resinged and believing her as an insane girl who had allucinations that cound't be. Suddenly, when she laid back on her bed, the had a stange new sensation that she couldn't understand.

"She saw me!" Jack said more than happy.

That night, Elsa dreamed about Jack Frost, the face the thought to see, but the one she couldn't find.

When Jack made sure that Elsa was sleeping, he went back to the window to stare at her again.

Since that day, everytime he could, in fact, almost every night, Jack go to the castle, only to watch her angel of snow, the beautiful queen Elsa of Arendelle, which he made himself guardian once more without realizing.


	2. Thoughts

**...**

**Author's Note: Sorry Guys... I know it's been a long long time since I post the first chapter, it's just that with so many things to do I couldn't post anything and I accept it: I forgot about the story :( but now I'll post a new chapter if I can every week :)**

**...**

More that a month passed and Jack continued to visit the castle of Arendelle at night to see Elsa almost every night without her noticing that apparently. Watching her almost every night give a huge joy to Jack even though she hadn't seen him well and they never spoke in that time, but that doesn't mattered to Jack, because without realizing she was falling in love. He always watched her singing to cheer herlself up, smiling when she was happy, crying when she was sad and frown cwhen she was confused. She was his whole world.

Regarding Elsa, she had sensations in her stomach, strange thoughts, besides she dreamt about Jack almost every night, fact that was confusing her very much.

When she was a lonely little girl, she thought that she should lock herself all her life, that noone would ever love her because she was a "freak", a "monster", a "weirdo" in all Arendelle, until one day, she noticed someone was spying her through the window, that was Jack Frost, at the start she frightened and she step away of the window, but then Jack got into her room and told her "Don't be afraid my name is Jack Frost, I know it might be a surprise for you, but you are not alone. Look:" then with his ice powers he made Elsa's room snowed, so Elsa wasn't afraid of him anymore.

"How can you do it? Being not afraid of your powers and control them" Elsa asked moments later.

"I don't know… It's just that it seems to me so beautiful what I'm doing and I don't see the reason why you are afraid of your gift" le respondió Jack.

"It's just that… one day accidentaly I hurt my sister and I she nearly died, my parents say that until I learn to control my powers I could communicate with the world and my sister, they say that I must conceal, don't feel and most of everything: don't let them know" Elsa said sadly.

Jack felt pitty about that little girl that seem like him, so he made a decision que se parecía a él entonces tomó una decisión.

"Would you like me to help you to control them?"

Little Elsa was surprised but at the same time she was glad. She didn't say anything she just nodded with a smile

Since that day Jack went to visit her and helping her. They had a lovely friendship and when she turned seventeen something strange happened to her: she started to blush when Jack called her "Snowflake", she felt butterflies and every time she saw Jack sentía she felt so many beautiful things. Suddenly she could control her powers, it seemed she felt in love with his guardian. Jack started to feel that too p but it frightened him, therefor without thinking, he decided to stay away from Elsa for a while.

It was really strange for Elsa that Jack had gone away without saying goodbye although she understood that he was a guardiand and he had obligations and responsabilities, but she was hoping that he came to be her company in her painful loneliness. A year passed, and a tragic event marked Elsa's and Anna's life for bad: their parents death. In that moment, Elsa needed Jack's company the most, she was always waiting and never stopped believing that he would come back soon, but he never came back and that killied her, so she decided to stop thinking about him forever. esto le parecía muy extraño, y a la vez sospechoso, estaba muy confundida.

He had no idea of Elsa's pain but he never stopped thinking about her. Now, he was really happy about seeing her again. With his responsabilities as a guardian he couldn't go to see her everyday but everytime he didn't see her, he always had her in mind. He made drawings of her sleeping, singing, smiling, and even dancing with him and close to him and he had all those drawing hiding in a place he only knew.

Today, before going to see Elsa, he went with his friends, the guardians. For his surprise, he say Bunny and Sandman with some papper sheets on their hands the ones they saw and couldn't stop laughing about, he also saw North y Toothiana approaching to see the sheets and join to the peals of laughter, well, reallity was that althout those peals of laughter, North wasn't really happy to see that.

"Jack has an imaginary girlfriend!" Bunny exclaimed as he could laughing.

Those words made Jack understood that they had all his Elsa's drawings so he ran to them and he snatched the sheets, really annoyed, but it was too late because his friends had already seen the drawings. He frown and hid the drawings thinking about the discourtesy and inconsideration of his friends, then he calmed down a little bit.

"She's not imaginary" North intervened: "Her name is Elsa and dhe is the queen of Arendelle. Jack, your girlfriend is really pretty, and see that her powers and qualities not everyone has them. But you can't keep on doing this, she doesn't belong to our world althouth she has the same powers as you, you are a guardian and she is the ruler of a kingdom. How are you supposing this is going to end?"

North's words about Elsa, made Jack went furius but the he thought about her and that made him glad. Suddenly, he realized that somehow, North was right, so he went sad.

"She's not my girlfriend North you can be smooth about it. I haven't even spoke to her...except for when she was a little girl" Jack answered sorrowful and walking side to side puzzling over his cane again and again. "I'm dying to talk to her again but... What if she doesn't...?"

All the guardians were surprided about seeng Jack like that, because they never saw him that sad abnd thoughtful like now.

"You shoud talk to her again" Toothiana motivated him "I Think you don't lose anything and you may win so much. I doubt you fail"

His friend words made him go enthusiastic. He stopped moving and he stared at Toothiana forgeting about North's words. "Yeah, you're right Tooth" Jack understood. "I'll come back later. I'm going to see my Snowflake" he said enthusiastic.

"But Jack! Toothiana!" North said madly staring at Jack and then at Toothiana who shrugged her shoulders. Then North went back his sight to Jack but he had already gone.

He started running and he rose with his cane on his way to Arendelle, to see his favorite queen. He felt new, trusted. Maybe he could talk to her soon and confess how he felt about her, maybe waiting that over time, she could feel for him the same he felt for her.

Elsa slept later than usual thinking about that guardian than one day, suddenly abandoned her without an explanation.

When Jack arrived, Elsa was already slept.

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs!" the little snowman exclaimed who saw Jack and approached to him "You are Jack Frost! You exist!"

Jack exalted when he heard him, but he turned his head to see who was talking to him. His beats went faster because of the impression but then he took a breath and calmed himseld when he realized that the one who was talking to him was the nice snowman he saw the day he went back to Arendelle.

"Hey buddy!" Jack waves smiling "How do you know who am I?" after he saiud that he turn his head to see Elsa again through the window as he couldn't be without watching his beautiful queen one minute more.

"Well I don't know, I just know you are real! "Olaf answered, then he made a pause "Why are you spying Elsa through the window?"

Having said that, Jack react and turned to see Olaf.

"Spy? Elsa? No Olaf, I just..." the guardian stuttered.

Elsa woke up when she listened to Olaf's enthusiastic greeting and Jack's exaltation, so she opened her eyes and she stood of the bed.

She couldn't believe Jack Frost was at the other side of the window and that it was truth that he had really come back. Her heartbeats went faster and her breathing was cutting, she started trembling, but she still opened the window a little scared.

"Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed happily.

Jack looked at her in the eyes and he smiled. Elsa was was experiencing a nervous breakdown and she was hyperventilating without keeping his sight away from Jack, totally shocked and surprised. Jack dare to enter Elsa's room approachin to her; Olaf enter too with naturallity, Elsa walked backwards without leaving her surprise. She felt she was going to fall in any moment.

"J-Jack…..you're back" Elsa stuttered with one hand in her heart which was beating wantonly. "No… ¿H-how... how is that… possib….?"

She couldn't finish the phrase because she fainted after dizziness.


	3. Elsa's Denial

**...**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again! First of all I need to tell all of you this before you read this new chapter. I noticed mistakes on my writing and I'm really sorry, I'm really embarrased because of them, it's just that I wrote chapter 2 in spanish and while I was translating I forgot about erasing or adding a few frases in spanish. To avoid that from you guys I promise that when I translate a chapter I will read it really carefully.**

**Spoiler Alert: It's like the ****explanation of what Elsa was thinking on last chapter, so it's a short chapter. ;)**

**Thank you guys, I hope you like the new Chapter! And keep reading it to see what's up next! :D**

**...**

After a really stressful and tired day with the Real Court of Arendelle, Elsa finally arrived to her room and she she threw herself to the bed to close her eyes, she managed to sleep after several minutes but suddenly a noise made her wake up. She stood up of the bed and she looked through the window, then she saw Olaf talking with a male figure that wasn't stepping on the floor and who had a brown cane which was taller than him. She opened her eyes completely and she paralyzed a few seconds. He was Jack Frost!

"Am I crazy?!" she asked to herself. Seeing him there provoked in her an unexpected reaction, all the past facts of years ago and her recent fantasies processed on her mind in a fleeting way in just a few minutes. "I am going crazy" her mind repeated her one and a million times. "No. I have to see his face and convince myself that I'm not crazy. I can't lose my mind, especially now"

So trembling and hesitating she approached to the window and she opened it. She blink one time and then she kept her eyes open wide.

Although she saw Jack with her own eyes, she still could not convince herself at all that Jack had come back. Then Jack looked at her and he nervously smiled to her

"J-Jack…you're back" she stuttered. "No…H-how…how is that possibl…?

Those were the only words she could say and then she couldn't realized the moment she lost conscience and she felt to the floor.


	4. Meeting Once Again

Elsa opened her eyes slowly thinking that everything was nothing but a dream. She was still trembling and she was confused.

The first thing she saw was Jack's eyes; those intense, deep and beautiful eyes that were staring at her's and which drove her crazy time ago, well those eyes seem to have their effect on her even now. She looked into those eyes and she smiled.

"Hi Snowflake, I'm glad to see you again" Jack said with a big smile.

Then, she reacted and get a little scared so she separated from Jack. She saw Jack from head to toe in silence. It wasn't a dream! Jack was in front of her!

Although her emotion there still was that resentment to him for leaving without any explanation and neither a goodbye, so she looked at other side. Olaf stood in front of Elsa and he had an excitement face.

"Elsa… he's Jack Frost! The Spirit of Winter! I knew he was real! " Olaf exclaimed excited pointing at Jack but Elsa didn't looked at him.

"I know who he is Olaf, I've meet him before…but how do you know about him? Have you listen somebody talking about him or…?" Elsa asked confused.

"I have heard about him, but I've always knew about him. If you don't know why I believe in him then I don't know either. I'm sure now that he's real. You are alike!"

"It's alright Olaf. Could you give us a few minutes alone?"

"But…" Olaf wanted to stay but Elsa stared at him with a pleading expression which made he understood had to obey. He left through the window and started counting "one, two, three, four, five…"

Coming back with Elsa and Jack, they were quiet. Jack couldn't stop staring at Elsa and Elsa was trying not to look at him.

"What are you doing here Jack?" she asked getting up and crossing her arms

"Well… about little more than a month I… you know, I was exploring the area and unexpectedly I arrived to the North Mountain and I saw the ice castle you made! I knew that the only one capable of doing such a thing was you so I went over the castle. It was really beautiful Snowflake" In that moment Elsa turn her face to see him without removing her serious expression. "Then, it called my attention to see a destroyed ice chandelier" Jack made a pause and he stared at Elsa who was having a Flashback remembering how the chandelier felt the day Hans attacked the castle to go on 'Anna's research' but the reality was that he was only trying to caught Elsa, she felt a shiver remembering that stupid prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

Elsa came back to reality and she was impatient to know why does Jack had come back

"And then…?" Elsa pushed for Jack keep on speaking.

"I asked myself what would have happened and I begged that you were fine so I came out and I saw lights on the other side, the lights came from here so I came and I noticed there was a party.

"Anna and Kristoff's engagement party" Elsa murmured.

"Anyway… I saw Olaf through the window and I was surprised to see him alive. I remember that one time you told me that you built a snowman with Anna when you were little girls and that you named him Olaf, so I couldn't look anything but him, until I saw you Elsa, and I remembered so many wonderful times we had together. Since that day I come here every day, to see only you my Snowflake. You don't know how much I missed you"

Elsa put her hands on her waist and she tried to control all her feelings for Jack Frost that were between anger and joy.

"Ooh… so… you appear after…hmm… five years? Just like nothing happened. You left Jack without saying why and without saying goodbye. At the beginning I understood and I hopped that you came back but you never did. You left and you weren't here when I needed you the most" she remembered her dark times and she starts to feel again like that lonely and terrified little girl.

She felt to the floor and the room started to freeze while she started to cry and Jack hated himself for what he'd done.

"Elsa I… I'm so sorry, I was afraid and I was confused. I was s selfish thinking just about me and not considering what you might feel. I regret that decision, and I ask you to forgive me, I will never go again Snowflake, I promise"

"You promise?" Elsa asked hopeful, then she reacted "No. I… Jack I need to think. I need to organize my ideas about you and about me. I need to understand by myself why you left and now you told me your reasons so I have so many things to think about"

"It doesn't matter how long it takes, I will fight to get you back Snowflake, get your trust and your affection back"

Elsa cleaned one cold tear that streamed down her face and she accepted Jack's help to reincorporate herself. She didn't say anything but part of her was really glad that Jack was disposed to fight to get her love back. Still the stubborn part of her was stronger and she convinced herself she had to act tough and don't show weakness before Jack.

"Jack…you should leave" Elsa said turning her sight away.

Jack grieved when he heard what Elsa said, but he understood that it was hard to Elsa to star again after all she was through.

"That's alright Snowflake, but I'm going to come back to see you" Jack disposed and he went out the room flying away of Elsa's room with his cane's help and he came back to the North Pole.

After he left, Elsa bit her lip, she had to accept that after all, she loved that Jack called her like that: Snowflake.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Olaf's humming while he was entering to Elsa's room once again, and sit beside Elsa's bed and wait until she felt asleep.


	5. Sister's Talk

When Jack had gone, Elsa laid on her bed and started to think because she couldn't sleep that night. In the morning she was sleepless and confused.

She was full of questions like: "Which were her feelings for Jack now that she saw him again after all these years? Why did he come back? Jack had feelings for her? Was he going to leave again? She had to talk about it with someone, otherwise, she'll get insane. The only person she could talk about it was with her sister Anna. While she stood and went to look for her sister, she remembered the last night she saw Jack:

_It was late afternoon and she as usual was locked in her room "ignoring" her sister's calls to build a snowman. All the pain of rejecting her sister was always replaced when she thought about Jack. When her feelings for Jack started to change she didn't wanted to accept them but that day she finally did._

_She was really excited about seeing him that day and she forgot about her fear for her powers. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror, doubting about her beauty as a seventeen year old girl would probably do if she were in love._

_Then someone called her outside the window._

_"__Hey Snowflake! How you're doing today?" Jack said charming. Immediately Elsa turned her head to look at him._

_"__Hi Jack" she said trying not to blush while he was entering to the room._

_Suddenly, Jack just stared at Elsa for a minute. He had never noticed how beautiful Elsa was, and now he only wanted to stare at her forever._

_"__What?" Elsa asked already blushing._

_"__It's just that… Elsa…you are really pretty" Jack said with a shy and breathless smile feeling his world upside down._

_Elsa just blushed even more and she tried to hide her feeling. The butterflies came once again to Elsa's stomach._

_"__D-do you really think so?" she said shyly._

_"__Yeah" Jack answered lost in Elsa's eyes but then he realized everything he said and he turned his sight because now he was afraid for those new feelings. "So… Elsa… what do you want to do today uhh?"_

_"__What if we just talk today… it's a good day to just sit and talk don't you think?" she said sitting on the floor but Jack didn't, instead he walked around with his staff on his shoulders._

_"__Sure… why not? What do you want to talk about?" _

_Elsa smiled and stared at the ground for a second and then she stared at him. "Jack… I don't know but I'm starting to feel that I can control my powers" she said with enthusiasm._

_Immediately Jack stared at Elsa feeling really happy for her and he couldn't hide that happiness "Really Snowflake?! Those are great news!" he said enthusiastic sitting by Elsa's side._

_Then, Elsa nodded feeling relieved and then they just kept in silence looking at each other's eyes and they slowly approached to each other faces closing their eyes and feeling their nervous breathings. They were about to kiss when someone knocked at Elsa's door and made both Elsa and Jack turn their eyes to the door. The knocking was desperate and angry._

_"__Elsa please! Are you really not going to open the door and never talk to me anymore?!" Anna called at the other side furiously "If you don't answer me you bitch I swear I'm…." then she started to menace with awful words that Elsa didn't want to listen anymore, so she turn her sight to Jack but he had already gone and Elsa got sadder and confused._

_"__Jack? Where are you? Jack?! Elsa called but she had no answer._

_"__Who the hell is Jack?!" Anna argued "You know what? Forget it! I won't ever talk to you again!"_

Since that day, Jack disappeared of the map and never showed in again until last night.

She looked for Anna in almost all the corners of the castle and she found her in the library reading with Kristoff. "Humm… Kristoff would you mind if I steal my sister for a while?" Both saw her worried so they nodded and Anna stood to go on Elsa's direction.

They walked through the garden in silence for a few minutes until they found where to sit. "What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked worried "You don't look good. Did you get some sleep? You really look awful."

"I'm not ok" Elsa admitted "The truth is that last night I received an unexpected visit"

"Of who?" Anna asked curious.

"Jack Frost's" Anna tried to hold her breathing to avoid laughing but she couldn't, so she laughed loud.

"Seriously Elsa! Who visited you last night?" Anna said as she could.

"It's true Anna! Stop laughing!" Elsa said a little mad.

After a minute, Anna understood that her sister's words were truth and she stopped laughing. "Oh… sorry Elsa…it's just that… Jack Frost? Really?!"

Elsa nodded and she took a deep breath. "Humm… well, it began when we were little and I decided to make some distance between you and me. One night I was crying alone and suddenly I noticed someone spying me. I was afraid at first but then he showed me he had the same ice powers as me. He told me he was the guardian Jack Frost and he promised me he would help me to control my powers. We started to see each other every day and while time passed I started to have different feelings for him. When I accepted what I felt for him I wait but he didn't show up, and I never see him again."

"Wait, wait… I remember one day I called to the door and told you lots of awful things, you didn't told me anything but you asked for some Jack" Elsa nodded again with a sad looking face.

"Oh…Elsa" Anna said feeling sorry for her sister and then hugging her but Elsa separated because she hadn't finish talking yet.

"Well… this last month I've been having some dreams about Jack, about he and me…and the other day I saw I saw him though the mirror, I thought I was going crazy but yesterday I saw him, he visited me and though I was cold and distant to him… he was sweet and gentle and he told me he would keep visiting me and he would fight to get me back."

Anna smiled "So… you guys really did had something, huh?" she said with complicity and Elsa blushed.

"Kind of" Elsa admitted "I'm very confused because I thought he like me but when he left I thought I was on my own. Now he's back and I guess he has feelings for me, but who can tell?! You know me, I'm strong and I don't need a man but I can't help thinking about him, he was really special for me and now…" she covered her face with her hands feeling frustrated and a small cloud of cold surrounded her and it started to snow.

_That look, I know that look_ Anna thought with a smile. "Um…Elsa we all know you're a strong independent woman but you have to learn that we all need someone. You deserve to have someone who loves you and you know you can't be alone all the time, though you have all of us, you deserve other kind of love". Then Anna held he sister's hand.

And the cloud of snow disappeared "I'm going to think about it, thank you Anna" Elsa said smiling "I love you".

"I love you too sis" Anna answered.

Then they hug each other. Elsa opened her eyes and started to think about her feelings for Jack, that were big, but she had to control herself so she couldn't show herself weak in front of Jack.


End file.
